


Unexpected Hardships

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: SO MUCH REGRET [4]
Category: Army Wives
Genre: Army, F/M, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Regret, Self-Insert, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i literally wrote myself in as jeremy's girlfriend instead of the holden girl he actually dated in the show???? i was *SO* edgy (rolls eyes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Hardships

The day my best friend enlisted in the military is the day my life changed. Both of us had grown up army brats, and I’d always expected Jeremy to attend West Point before joining the army as an officer like our fathers, but I’d never expected him to enlist.

We had spent most of our childhoods together, Jeremy, Emmalin, Amanda and I. Each time one of our fathers transferred bases, the other one shortly followed, thus keeping our families close. When we were separated, we called each other often. From a young age, I think Amanda and I knew one of us would end up spending the rest of our lives with Jere. Mandy and I hung out at every opportunity that we had to just be girls. Emma, being the more tomboyish of us three girls, spent most of that overlapping time out with Jeremy, playing basketball or hockey.

Amanda had been dating Jeremy at the beginning of our senior year, but they broke up just before our graduation, citing the reason as being better friends than lovers. Amanda knew I loved Jere, anyway, and didn’t want to get in between that. It helped that she was going away to university while I planned on attending the local one, while living at home on post where Jeremy was sure to visit his family often if he did attend West Point.

Soon after graduation, Jere confided in me his reluctance to attend West Point. It wasn’t his dream – it was his father’s dream, that his son surpass his own achievements. I supported him; my own father wanted me to enroll at West Point also. I had all the qualifications, but I did not want to join the military. Since an early age, I had experienced both sides of military life – the soldier’s side, and the family’s one. I had no desire to be a part of either. Turns out, I had no choice in the matter… Well, not really, but that will be addressed later in this story.

Another thing Jeremy had confessed to me, albeit shamefully in this case, was his abuse of his mother. He didn’t know why she made him so angry. He told me it was like a red haze descended on him and the next thing he knew, his mom was hurt and it was his fist that had done it. I encouraged him to speak with Amanda and her father.

When Jere’s dad returned from the sandbox and found out about the abuse, he kicked Jeremy out. My parents offered to take him in, until the Holdens told them what had been going on behind the closed doors of the Sherwood household. Colonel Holden told Jeremy to essentially fuck off and stay the hell away from not only Mandy and Emma, but myself as well. Jere couldn’t do that.

Shortly after that whole incident, Jeremy asked me out on a date. Or maybe I should say I convinced him to take me out on one. He didn’t trust himself with me. He believed he might fall into his habit of abuse with me and it terrified him. To prove that I could hold me own, I challenged him to a no-rules one-on-one fight, best two out of three, with Amanda as our referee. I knocked him flat in fifteen seconds the first time and in nine seconds the next round. He conceded defeat and our date went off without a hitch. We went to Julep’s cafe, then kicked around at the beach before heading to a hotel room that night.

It was sort of unplanned. We meant to return to post, but we couldn’t wait. We knew each other better than ourselves anyway, and we knew we loved each other. We ran out of condoms by the third hour. I was on the pill anyway so we didn’t halt in our…celebrations. It was wonderful, and both of our first times. I was ecstatic that it was together. Late that night – or, actually, early the next morning – we fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Mandy and Emma covered for me with my parents. Dad was in theater and my mom was working a late shift at dispatch so it was simple. It was the best two days of my life.

Two weeks later, I noticed my period was late. With a heavy sense of dread in the pit of my stomach, I drove thirty miles off post and bought a box of pregnancy tests. I couldn’t afford to let anyone on post know. For Christ’s sake, I was the daughter of a Lieutenant Colonel. Once I returned home, I carefully took every test. All of them read positive, and I was both excited and scared. What would my parents say? Or Jere? What if he was happy? But, what if he didn’t want the baby?

I nearly stressed myself to sickness, starting to feel like I was going to hurl my lunch up. I took a deep breath and picked up my cell to call Jeremy when my phone rang with his ID on the screen, as though he knew I was about to call him. He asked to meet me at the park in an hour and I promised I would be there.

I packed some of my things, filling a duffle bag and a suitcase and discreetly storing them in my car. If I had to, I would run, be it with or without the father of my child. Soon enough, the hour was up and I was parking in the lot beside the gazebo where Jeremy was waiting. Nervously, I clutched my purse as I entered the vine encrusted structure.

Jeremy looked almost as nervous as I did.

“I have something to ask you, and something to tell you,” he announced quickly. “I enlisted in the army.” Jere fidgeted a bit. “I thought you should know.”

“Are you sure you want to join the army, Jere? I thought you didn’t want to be in the military. You were going to go to college for architecture, you told me.”

“I want to do right by you – to be a man worthy of you,” he explained. “School can wait. I can always go back after my enlistment is up. But I have something to ask you, now.”

“Before you ask me anything, there’s something you should know, too.” I stumbled over my words, couldn’t continue speaking as though my vocal chords stopped working.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“No… Well, not exactly… What I mean is – Jeremy… I’m pregnant,” I stuttered, finally saying what needed to be said.

“Wh-what? Pregnant? With a baby?” Jere looked gob-stopped at the news.

“Well, I sure hope it’s a baby and not – oh, I don’t know – a Gremlin or something. That would be a terrible parenting experience,” I joked, hoping that Jeremy was taking this okay.

“I’m going to be a dad?” Jeremy broke out in a shit-eating grin. “I’m going to be a dad!” He exclaimed happily. “This is amazing!” He picked me up by my waist and spun me around, clutching me tightly. “I love you, so much! And the baby, too.” He set me down gently, then knelt, placing a hand on my stomach.

After a moment, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet jewelry box, one with a very obvious purpose. Opening it up, the casing revealed a sapphire set in a silver band. The sapphire signified my birth month, September. “I had already planned on asking this today, but the baby makes it even more special. Erin Jessica Price, since the day I met you, when we were four years old, I have known that I am in love with you. I will always be in love with you, from now until the Earth is long gone. I can’t imagine living without you. I guess what I’m trying to say is – would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

With tears welling up in my eyes, I nodded shakily. “Yes, Jeremy. Yes!” He placed the ring on my finger and stood, kissing me passionately.

We sat in my car for a while after, discussing things. I offered to run off to live near Fort Bennington until we got married and I could apply for housing on post, but he reminded me that I had a duty to my parents and Emmalin, as well as my admissions contract with CSU for a BS in Athletic Training. I eventually agreed and returned home after dropping him off at a motel. I offered to stay the night but we both knew my mom would be home soon and I had to bring my things back into the house before she noticed. However, he promised to call before I went to sleep.

The entire ride home, I debated with myself on the best time to get married. I wanted to do it before I gave birth, and if possible, before I even began to show. By the time I returned home, I decided that the best time would be between basic and advanced training for Jeremy, but that I should consult him prior to making any concrete plans. We would probably just go to the courthouse but I still wanted it to be special, with Amanda as our witness if at all possible.

When he called that night, Jeremy agreed that we should get married sooner rather than later, but he wanted to marry me before he went to Fort Benning. I told him that I wanted Mandy to be our witness, and that we should at least tell his mom before we got married. She still cared for Jeremy, and when Major Sherwood kicked Jere out, Mrs. Sherwood had been devastated, despite Jeremy’s abuse. Reluctantly, he allowed me to organize a meeting between the three of us for the next day.

When I brought Mrs. Sherwood to the motel, she took a moment before following me into Jeremy’s room. Carefully, I sat on the bed as mother and son hugged each other tightly. Then, Jere sat beside me as his mom took the chair across from us.

“Mom,” he started, “there’s something we both need to tell you. Well, three somethings. First off, I enlisted in the army. I train at Fort Benning, and I leave in a week for basic.” Jeremy took a deep breath and continued. “Also, we’re engaged.” He lifted our entwined hands with mine facing Mrs. Sherwood, ring glinted in the afternoon sunlight that shined through the dusty window.

“Jeremy – Erin… Are you sure? Marriage? Enlistment?” Mrs. Sherwood asked hesitantly.

“We’re sure, mom. We’ve been in love for years, since we were little, at Fort Carson. And the only way I can prove that I’m worthy of Erin, of being a Sherwood, heck, even of being your son, is to join the military.”

“You are my son, Jeremy, and I’m proud of you, but enlisting? You’ll be deployed to Iraq or Afghanistan – and what if something happens, Erin? To Jeremy, I mean? What will you do?”

“I’ll still have my degree, if anything happens, Mrs. Sherwood. But nothing will happen. And anyway, I’ll still have our child.” I rested my hand on my still flat stomach. “That’s the third thing we needed to tell you – we just found out that I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant? How?”

“Well, Mrs. Sherwood, I hope I don’t need to explain that to someone of your age and experience,” I replied jokingly.

“I mean, didn’t you use condoms?”

“Yeah. And I’m on the pill… But neither are a hundred percent effective, even combined. Just our luck, eh?”

“Are you two just getting married out of a sense of duty?”

“No. It’s not a shotgun wedding or anything, mom. I planned on asking her to marry me before she even told me about the baby.” Jeremy got up, walked over to his mother, and crouched beside her. “Mom, we would love it if you would give us your blessing. Please.”

“I – I… Of course, Jeremy. You’re my son, and Erin, I couldn’t ask for a better daughter in law. But what about your parents? What do Lieutenant Colonel and Mrs. Price have to say about this?”

“They don’t know yet, Mrs. Sherwood,” I told her. “I’m afraid my parents will throw me out, also,” I explained to Jeremy’s mother.

“Well, you are welcome to stay at our house if that happens,” Mrs. Sherwood said, “and please, call me Mom, or at least Denise.”

“Thank you, Mrs... Denise.”

I returned Denise to her house, then made my way home also. My mom was already there. Slowly, terrified, I inched my way from the car to the front door, and walked in. She was waiting.

“Where were you all day?” My mother asked. Like my father, Lieutenant Colonel Nolan Price, Sharon Price was not someone to be trifled with. She did not accept crap from anyone, ever. “And don’t you dare lie to me. You were with that Sherwood scum, weren’t you?”

“Mom! Jeremy isn’t scum! And you used to love him – back before Colonel Holden told you about his issues. He’s been working it out, mom. And he wouldn’t hurt me anyway, even if he was fast enough to try. He loves me.”

“Like you know what love is. You’re only eighteen.”

“You were eighteen when you met dad!”

“Yes, but I didn’t marry him until I was twenty-one.”

“Yeah, well I got you beat on that, or I will soon enough. Jeremy and I are getting married after he finishes BCT. He enlisted and is training at Fort Benning. He leaves in a week. You won’t change our minds, mom. I love him, and he loves me, and our baby.”

“Baby!” My mother spat. “I will not have a pregnant teenager! You’re getting an abortion – off post!” Of course, she only cared about the family’s reputation, as usual.

“No, I’m not. See, I’m eighteen, and that means that, in the state of South Carolina, I am able to make my own legal decisions. Like marrying the love of my life, and giving birth to our child in nine months.”

“Not under my roof,” my mother said harshly. “Get out. Get your things, and get out of my house. You have an hour.” With that, she left the room, PDA already at hand. Likely, she was typing an email to my father about my recent behavior.

I hurried to my room, thankful that I had yet to unpack yesterday’s bags, and I packed a third bag, a large suitcase this time, with other things I believed necessary to bring with me, in case I didn’t have a chance to return. I was glad that I didn’t have to worry about leaving my car – I had worked to pay for it, and it was a few years old, being a used Ford Escape, but it was all mine.

I carried my bags to the car and stowed the things in the trunk. Without so much as a farewell, I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the Sherwood residence, tears streaming down my face now that I didn’t have a clear task to focus on. I may not have liked my parents most of the time, but they were my parents, and I was leaving them. I flipped open my cell, watching the road cautiously as I did so, and dialed Denise’s number.

“Hello?” She answered.

“De-denise? She-she t-told me to g-get out. C-can I pl-please stay w-with you?” I asked through my tears.

“Erin? Of course, dear. Where are you?”

“I’m al-most to y-your house. I-I’m d-driving down your st-treet r-right now.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll be waiting for you in the driveway, okay, dear?”

“Th-thank you… Mom,” I said before I flipped my phone closed, ending the call. As I pulled into the driveway of the Sherwood residence, I saw her close her own phone, face slightly shocked. Then I realized I had called her “mom” and I let out a sort of sob-laugh.

I parked and popped the trunk, and Denise helped me carry my bags into Jeremy’s room. Afterwards, we retired to the family room.

“Frank should be home soon,” she told me. “I haven’t said anything to him yet about you or Jeremy, but I promise that you can stay here. If he has a problem, he can stay in the officer’s quarters at the barracks.”

“Are you sure? I’d hate to inconvenience you or the Major.”

“No, it’s no problem. You’re family now, Erin. Okay?”

“Okay, thanks. Mom. If it’s okay that I can call you that, I mean.”

“Of course. I did tell you that you could earlier, Erin. I’d be honored if you would call me ‘mom’.”

At that moment, the front door opened and Major Sherwood walked in.

“Hello, Erin,” he greeted me. “I was wondering why your car was in the drive.”

“Sorry, sir. I can move it.”

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s nice to see you. How are you?” He replied good-naturedly.

“At the moment? Better than an hour ago. My mom kicked me out.” I half smiled at my baby’s grandfather.

“Why on Earth would she do that?”

“I’m pregnant?” I whispered.

“Pregnant…” Major Sherwood parroted. “But why did you come here?” After a moment with no reply, he inhaled sharply. “Is it…Jeremy’s?”

“Y-yessir,” I answered anxiously. “M-my…I mean, Sharon, she wanted me to a-abort it… I couldn’t, sir. I just… Jeremy proposed before he knew and he’s just so happy and I can’t. I love him, sir, even knowing…” I glanced over at my new mom.

“You knew?” Denise asked, surprised and a bit ashamed.

“I was the one who encouraged him to talk to the Holdens, to seek help. He’s really doing better, mo-Denise.” I glanced quickly back at the stone-faced Major, then back at Denise. “We’ve been sparring, running and playing basketball or football when he’s stressed or angry to try and help vent his anger.”

“Has he hurt you?” Major Sherwood asked suddenly.

“No, like he even could.” I chuckled, “Nine times out of ten, when we spar, he’s on the ground in less than a minute. Every time, he’s down within five. It’s difficult for him to lay a hand on me because I’m smaller and faster, and I know how to use his weight and force against him…Sir,” I added.

“Really?” He asked, sounding impressed.

“Yessir. Remember, I’ve got a black belt in Tae Kwon Do? I know how to take him down quickly and efficiently.”

“That’s right.” After a second, Major Sherwood hissed in shock. “Wait… I’m going to be a grandfather?” A thud followed this astounding revelation as said grandfather fell in a faint to the floor.

Denise and I rushed over, kneeling beside his prone form as he blinked his way awake. “Frank, honey?” She asked. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Erin? Did that really happen? Are you engaged to Jeremy? Are you carrying his child?”

“Yes, Major Sherwood. Also, you should know that Jeremy’s enlisted in the army.”

“What? Well, at this point, I think ‘dad’ is more appropriate than ‘Major Sherwood’, especially after you almost called my wife ‘mom’ earlier. You’re marrying Jeremy, so that makes you my daughter.”

“Of course, sir. I mean, dad. Hey,” I said, helping Denise get him up from the floor, “you know Jeremy only enlisted to prove himself to you guys, to me, and to Colonel Holden, right? But especially to you – dad. He wants you to be proud of him, and he thinks the only way for that to happen is for him to be sent off to fight in the sandbox.”

“Really? He enlisted for me?”

“Of course he did. Every boy wants to make his father proud of him. He’s so ashamed of what he did to mom. It took a long time to convince him that I trusted him and that I could beat him before he beat me. He was worried that he could hurt me. But really? I think it all stems from the fact that Jere thinks that a man is someone who is physically strong enough to beat everyone else into submission. The whole concept is twisted around in his mind and he doesn’t know what’s right from wrong.”

“Are you accusing me of letting my boy believe a man’s supposed to hit women?” Maj- dad asked me.

“No, sir, of course not, but I am saying that maybe you need to have a real talk with him. And listen to him. Let him talk, don’t just talk at him. You might understand him better if you did, dad.”

After that, Denise told Frank that I was staying in Jeremy’s room until something more permanent was figured out – after the wedding, probably. Feeling exhausted both emotionally and physically, I politely excused myself and got ready for bed. As I turned down the covers of Jere’s bed, someone knocked on the door.

“Come in,” I called, finishing my task before looking to see who came to see me. Frank stood in the doorway, watching me with soft eyes. “Oh, hi, sir.”

“Hey, Erin. Look, I’m sorry about before. Between the engagement, the baby, and Jeremy enlisting… I know it’s no real excuse, but I was shocked stupid. You’re right. I do need to talk to Jeremy. I know it’s late, and you need your rest, but could you take me to him?” As he spoke, I noticed that the Major didn’t look so sure of himself – he seemed to hunch in on himself as if he didn’t know up from down anymore.

Wanting to see Jeremy again, myself, I acquiesced. Frank left me to get ready. Under my too-large t-shirt that I used to sleep in – it used to be Jeremy’s before I re-appropriated it – I tugged on a pair of ratty blue jeans and slipped my feet into flip flops, my favorite pair. Grabbing my purse, which contained my phone, wallet and keys, I headed out to my car, where Frank was leaning against the passenger door, face in his hands.

“Hey, d-Dad,” I said soothingly, rubbing his arm. “Jeremy will forgive you. He loves you more than he loves himself. You’ll see. C’mon.” I unlocked the car and got in the driver’s seat as Frank did on the passenger’s side. Shortly, we were headed towards the motel off post.

On the way, when we were waiting at this traffic light that lasted damn near forever if you caught it (which I always seemed to do), I called Jeremy, signaling to his dad to stay silent. “Hey, Jere.”

“Hey, babe. It’s late – is something wrong?”

“No. Well, sort of? Sharon kicked me out when I told her about the baby – she sort of ignored me saying we wanted to get married this summer – and she wanted me to… to get an abortion. I refused and she gave me an hour to pack. Your parents are letting me stay in your room for now.”

“ParentS? As in, both of them?”

“Yeah, Jere. About that… Your dad wants to talk to you. We’re on our way to the motel.”

“Erin…”

“Hey, look, Jeremy. I think everything will be fine. I just wanted to give you a heads-up before we got there. Now the Long-Ass-Light is about to turn green so I’m gonna have to go.”

“Alright, babe. I’ll see you soon. I love you, Erin.”

“I love you too, Jere.” I said as I hung up, a smile twitching at the corners of my lips.

Sure enough, the light changed and we finally made it to the motel. I could see through the blinds that Jeremy’s light was on. I gave Frank a moment, and told him I’d go see Jeremy first to calm him down if necessary. In all likelihood, he had probably worked himself into a panic attack as he sometimes did. Luckily, when I let myself into his room, Jeremy was sitting tranquilly on his made bed.

“Erin?” He asked looking up at me. “Do you really think everything will work out?”

“I’ve talked to him, and I think so, yeah. Just, don’t yell, don’t talk over him, and listen to him. I advised him to do the same with you.” I sat beside him, clasping one of his hands to my lips. I kissed it and said, “Who knows. If everything works out, maybe he’ll let you come home until you have to leave.”

Jeremy nodded absently. Then Frank knocked and let himself in. Jeremy stood to attention, like he had been taught most of his life. Like most army brats, we treated our fathers more like commanding officers than like parents. And we were treated in kind, as soldiers needing guidance and strict discipline. The entire thing weighed heavily on me. Were we not people too?

I left the father and son to talk, hoping everything would go well. Feeling nauseous, I knew the fresh air would do me well and I went and sat on the hood of my SUV, my phone with me for company. I mainly spent my time on this new art blogging site called Tumblr, which had only been around for about a year or so.

About an hour later, both Jeremy and his dad walked out, each carrying a bag, smiles on their faces. I jumped off my car and ran to my fiancé, hugging him with every ounce of strength I possessed. I would have kissed him or something, but not in front of Frank.

We made our way back to post, Jeremy and I quietly chatting while letting Frank keep to himself. Denise was waiting for us when we returned. She hugged each of us, thanking me for helping get her son back, then headed off to bed. Frank followed his wife.

Jeremy and I headed to his room. I dropped my purse on his dresser and shut the door behind me. He rifled through his drawers and pulled out pajama bottoms and a shirt, and added them to a stack of pillows and blankets.

“What are you doing?” I asked him in confusion.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch,” Jere explained.

“No you’re not. Get changed and come to bed,” I demanded. I unbuttoned my jeans and let them fall to the floor, not bothering to pick them up. It was nearly one in the morning and I was beyond tired. I slid under Jeremy’s sheets and patted the space beside me. “C’mon, soldier,” I smiled, “I’m ready to pass out – it’s been a long day.”

With wide eyes, Jeremy pulled off his shirt and jeans. He turned off the light and followed my lead, getting under the covers. Immediately I curled up against him, pulling one of his arms over my hip to let his hand rest against my belly.

“That’s our baby in there,” I whispered to my lover. “Just think. In nine months, you’ll be a dad.”

Jeremy kissed the side of my neck and murmured, “And a husband. Your husband.”

I laughed. “I was thinking, Jere… Maybe we could get married on Wednesday? That gives us a few days to get your parents and Amanda and Emmalin to come – and besides, I want to get a white dress, even if it’s not a wedding dress and I shouldn’t be wearing white anyway.”

“Wednesday. I like that. Alright, then. We’ll go to the courthouse on Wednesday.” Jeremy kissed me. “You’re going to be my wife.”

“And you’ll be my husband.” I replied fondly. “I love you, Jere.”

“I love you more, Erin.”

“I love you most.”

The next morning, Jeremy was already wake when I opened my eyes. He seemed to be unpacking my things into the left side of his dresser and closet. There were a few small cardboard boxes, partially filled with what appeared to be some of Jere’s things.

“Jeremy?” I yawned, sitting up in bed.

“Good morning, babe,” Jeremy greeted me with a soft smile. “How did you sleep?”

“Good. Would have been better if I had woken in your arms,” I said, giving him a look but smiling to let him know I wasn’t mad. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, this?” Jeremy asked, turning back to his dresser. “I’m making room for your things. I don’t wear most of this anyway, and I won’t be taking much with me to boot camp.”

“But we’re not even gonna be here all that long, Jere. I’ll move into billet housing while you go through BCT and sleep with your squadron in the barracks, and by the time you’re out, we’ll probably be assigned family housing already.” I reminded him, sitting up in bed.

“What about school, or work? You have your whole life here.” Jeremy protested.

“Silly; you are my whole life. If you leave, you’ll be taking it with you. Anyways, I can get a job at a call center in Columbus. They’re chock full of them. I can take classes at the community college. But I’m not going to live so far away from you. In less than nine months, our baby’s going to be born and I’m not living here while you’re over there.”

“And when they send me abroad? Who’s going to be there to help you take care of our child?  It’s going to be at least two or three years before they send you abroad. When that happens, I’m sure Mom and Dad will let me come back for a while if I need to.”

Jeremy sat down at the foot of the bed, placing a hand over the blanket that covered my legs. “I’m sorry. I know. I just... I worry. I worry that they’ll send me to Iraq and something will happen, and you’ll be left at Ft. Benning to deal with the aftermath alone.”

“And that’s why I love you. Because you care about me so much that you try to eliminate as many problems for me as possible. But there are just somethings that you can’t plan for. So let’s take it one step at a time, okay?” Jeremy nodded at me. “Good. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replied, looking at me in the way that he had two and a half weeks ago. He leaned forward and kissed me gently. Before we could get too heated, I pulled back.

“Nu-uh,” I said. “Not in your parents’ house, and definitely not while they’re home.”

He pouted but agreed reluctantly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If i had gotten to the part about kids' names these were my choices:
> 
>  
> 
> ((girl = Cadence “Cadie” Amanda Sherwood))
> 
> ((boy = Carson “Casey” Francis Sherwood))
> 
> UGHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG| QLKD


End file.
